everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tolga Portakal
Tolga Portakal is the son of the prince and the Orange Fairy from the Turkish fairy tale The Three Orange Peris. Info Name: Tolga Portakal Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Three Orange Peris Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Selahattin Kismet Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to appreciate music. My "Magic" Touch: I have very good aim - I'm always throwing rocks to practice. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not taken. Honestly, I think I'm too young to date. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am tone deaf, which makes it hard for me to appreciate music. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. It helps me pass the time with friends. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. All the music in here sounds like noise. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Tolga is of average height, with long red hair and green eyes. He wears an orange vest with an orange pattern over a green shirt and orange pants. On his face are glasses. Personality Tolga is a quiet, studious boy who spends much of his time reading. He often has his nose in a book, and when he doesn't, he is throwing stones in the river, hoping to skip them across the water. He is tone deaf and often has trouble with music, feeling like he can't appreciate its wonders. Biography Merhaba! I'm Tolga Portokal. I'll tell you my story. My father was a prince whose father, the padishah, build a palace with a fountain of oil and a fountain of honey. One day while throwing stones, he broke an old woman's jug. The old woman cursed him to fall in love with the three Orange Peris. He went on a journey looking for them, He met many Dews on the way - first, a woman with forty sons, then a woman with sixty sons, and then a woman with eighty sons. (That's a lot of sons!) Eventually, he found three magical oranges and cut them open. The first two peris fled, but the third one stayed with him. The prince went to get a coach and fine dress for his fairy bride, but while he was gone, a slave woman saw her reflection, thinking it was her own, and pricked her with a pin, transforming her into a bird, and the slave took her place. The bird went to the palace, but when the slave noticed the bird, she had the bird killed and cooked. One of the bird's feathers remained, and the Orange Fairy resumed her true form. She told the prince what happened. The prince had his false bride executed and married the Orange Fairy. I live happily with my parents. My father is now padishah since his father passed on last year. Me and my two older sisters all have red hair like our mother. (Orange peris tend to be redheads.) Being the crown prince, I'm set to go on an adventure like my dad did. I dwell at my father's palace with the oil fountain and honey fountain, where I bide my time and try to keep myself from getting bored. I feel like there's not much special about me. I spend much of my time throwing stones into the water. I have pretty good aim and I can skip the stones very far. I also love archery, darts, and other things with targets - it helps me practice my aim. I'm also quite good at reading and telling stories. I spend much of my time. But one thing that comes hard to me is music. I'm tone deaf, and because of it it's almost impossible for me to appreciate music. Most of the time, music will sound like a bunch of random noises to me. I don't recognize a lot of familiar melodies and tunes because of it. My amusia is congenital since it's been there since I was born. It's sad since I don't get to appreciate things like my dad playing the ney (that's a kind of flute). Heck, I can't even sing. I would love to find a way to appreciate the world of music. I'm in my first year at Ever After High, and so far it's pretty good. I've made friends with plenty of students, although normally I keep to myself. I've heard about the destiny conflict, where I've learned about my story. I'm not sure if I want to take my story or not. I do like going on an adventure (and I love oranges too), but I don't know if I want to put up with my bride getting stolen and replaced by an impostor. Still, maybe it won't be too bad. Having my own fountain of honey sounds good to me! Trivia *Tolga's surname means "orange" (the fruit, not the color) in Turkish. *Tolga has a pet female Egyptian vulture named Günçiçek. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Turkish Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Work in progress